Root Beer and Kickers
by allyouneedis
Summary: When Brittany comes over one day, Blaine discovers some interesting tidbits from Kurt's past that have him viewing his boyfriend in a new light. Kurttany, Blaittany, and, of course, Klaine.


It was a regular Friday night, and Blaine was sitting with Kurt's family around the dinner table, making small talk and devouring the delicious pasta that Carole and Kurt had made. Since he and Kurt had started dating, Burt and Carole had insisted that Blaine take part in their weekly dinners. He enjoyed feeling like he was part of the family.

"So, Blaine, how is your summer going so far?" Carole asked, after Finn and Burt were done talking about the latest baseball game.

"It's great, next week I have my first show at Six Flags!"

"He absolutely killed his audition; nobody else stood a chance," Kurt mentioned proudly, as he reached over and squeezed Blaine's leg. Just then the sound of Ke$ha's _Tik Tok _filled the room, and Kurt tilted his head quizzically. "Why is Brittany calling me?" he asked rhetorically, fishing his phone out of his pocket and getting up from the table. "Hey sweetheart… Sure, you can come over… Yes, honey, just ring the doorbell when you get here." At that point the doorbell rang, and Kurt rolled his eyes. "Britt, sweetie, you could have just told me you were already here… Yes, I'm coming." As Kurt left the room to let Brittany in, Blaine helped Carole clear off the table. When they were done, Blaine walked into the living room to find Kurt sitting on the couch with Brittany in his lap, with her arms around his chest and her head on his shoulder. Blaine raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything, and sat down on the other end of the couch.

"So I really don't know what to do, Kurtsie, and I'm confused," Brittany pouted.

"Brittany is having girl troubles," Kurt said, by way of explanation.

"Oh, is she gay?" Blaine asked.

"She's not really sure, that's part of the trouble."

"I really do love San, but I also loved Artie, and I loved you." She snuggled in closer, which seemed to distract her from her previous thoughts. "Why did you break up with me, Kurtsie?"

Blaine wasn't really sure how to take that comment. He knew Brittany didn't see things the way that everybody else did, so he figured there was some kind of mistake. Until her next comment.

"I really liked making out with you."

If this were a cartoon, Blaine was pretty sure that his eyes would have popped out of his head. He stared at his boyfriend, shocked, who was blushing and not making eye contact.

"Britt-Britt, we talked about this. I'm a dolphin, remember?" Why did Kurt refer to himself as a dolphin?

"Yeah, but if you're gay, and I'm gay, why can't we be together?"

"It doesn't really work that way, boo. Besides, I'm with Blaine," Kurt explained, indicating his increasingly dumfounded boyfriend.

"Oh, hi Blaine," Brittany said, as if noticing Blaine for the first time. Maybe she was. "Don't Kurt's lips taste delicious?"

"Uh, y-yeah, they do."

"Kurtsie, do all dolphins' lips taste delicious? How do Blaine's lips taste?" She slid over on the couch and was suddenly sitting in Blaine's lap. "Can we make out?"

Blaine opened his mouth to deny her, but before he could get the words out her mouth was on his and her tongue was touching his and _oh my god_ what was happening? Why does she taste like root beer? Why wasn't Kurt saving him? He tried to pull away but his head was already against the back of the couch, so he attempted to push her away, but _oh crap, is that a boob?_

"Brittany," Kurt said sharply, but lovingly, "quit making out with my man." Finally free, Blaine glanced over at his boyfriend to find him _laughing_.

"Why are you laughing?" Blaine spluttered, eyes darting back and forth between Kurt and Brittany. The former's cheeks were turning pink as he giggled; the latter, still perched on his lap, was licking her lips and giving him a predatory look.

"You should see your face right now."

"You taste delicious too, Blaine."

"Uh, thanks… but, umm… could someone explain what just happened?"

"Blaine, we kissed," Brittany explained, as if speaking to a child.

"Thanks Brittany, I figured that one out. But dolphins? And when did you kiss Kurt?"

"You and Kurtsie are both dolphins. And I kissed Kurt when he was my boyfriend. His dad told us to get a burglar alarm."

That did nothing to clear up Blaine's confusion, and he looked to Kurt for some explanation.

"Brittany uses 'dolphin' as a term for someone who is gay."

"A dolphin is just a gay shark, you know," she added.

Kurt smiled at her and continued his explanation. "I went through a pretend-I'm-straight-so-my-dad-will-spend-time-with-me phase last year and Brittany was my beard."

Blaine was having a hard time wrapping his head around the fact that Kurt made out with a girl. A girl who he just kissed, who was still sitting in his lap. "Uh, and the burglar alarm?"

Kurt blushed and looked down, mumbling something under his breath.

"What?"

"He walked in on us making out, and he told me to use protection if things got serious." Blaine snorted and Kurt blushed harder, the tips of his ears turning a nice bright shade of pink.

"Blaine, do you love Kurt?" Brittany asked innocently. She grabbed Blaine's arms and settled them around her waist, then began playing with his gelled-back hair.

Kurt was just smiling at the two of them fondly, so Blaine figured he was safe to leave his arms where Brittany had placed them. "Yes, I do. I love Kurt a lot." They two boys shared a smile.

"How do you know you love him? Like, how do you know you love him more than friends? Kurt told me that you used to love him just as friends before you loved him for real. Because I know I love Santana, but I also love Kurt, and I think I love you too. So how can I know if I love Santana for real?"

Blaine took a minute to formulate a response before he answered. "Well, Britt, I suppose it's a bit different for everyone. But for me, Kurt is the first thing I think about when I wake up each morning, and the last thing I think about before I go to sleep each night." Blaine knew he sounded corny and cliché, but it was true. "I want to spend all my time with him, when I'm not with him I think about him all the time. I think the biggest thing, though, is that more than anything in the world, I want Kurt to be happy."

Brittany pondered that for a moment, twirling her fingers idly in Blaine's hair. "The first thing I think about every morning is breakfast. Does that mean I love breakfast?"

Blaine chuckled. "No, love, it just means you're hungry when you wake up. I think about breakfast _and_ Kurt." The girl visibly perked up at the endearment, and took it as an invitation to snuggle closer to Blaine. He wasn't sure exactly how they got to that point; a little while ago he barely knew the girl and now they were cuddling. "Let me put it this way. If you could only be with one person in the whole world, who would it be?"

"Santana," the girl answered automatically.

"Then I think that means you love her."

"Oh, okay." She looked up to her fingers that were still running through Blaine's hair and gasped. "Blaine, your hair is curly! I should go talk to San." With that, she got up and left, leaving two incredulous boys in her wake.

"That was… interesting," Blaine said, breaking the silence. He reached his arm out to Kurt, who scooted over and sat in Blaine's lap where Brittany had just vacated. "So, you made out with Brittany." He raised an eyebrow at his boyfriend, who started blushing again. "Were you ever planning on telling me that?"

"No. It wasn't really important." Kurt was now playing with Blaine's hair. "Why don't you ever wear your hair loose?" he asked, obviously changing the subject. "I like it like this."

Blaine nuzzled into Kurt's neck, kissing the sensitive skin, ignoring Finn who had just walked into the living room and was giving him a funny look. "I'll keep that in mind. Is there anything else you are hiding from me, Mr. Hummel?"

"Nope. Nothing at all." Blaine could hear in Kurt's voice that he was warning Finn not to say something. He should have known better. Obviously Blaine would pick up on it and Finn wouldn't.

Sure enough, as the tall teen sat down in the recliner and turned on the TV, he turned to Blaine. "Did he tell you about the time he was on the football team?"

Blaine could feel the glare Kurt was giving Finn, and he laughed. "You played football? And you didn't think to tell me that when you discovered that I liked football?"

"I only played one game. It was before I came out to my dad."

"Oh, sorry."

"No, it's okay. I totally single handedly won them their first game in like a hundred years or whatever."

Blaine scoffed, "Yeah okay. I'm sure you were amazing, you are at everything you do, but nobody can single handedly win a football game."

"Nah, dude, it's true," Finn said. "We were 0-6 in the last second of the game, we did a play that Kurt came up with featuring the Single Ladies dance to tie it, then Kurt, who was our kicker, came out and won the game."

Blaine could definitely picture Kurt in a football uniform doing the Single Ladies dance; he could picture it very well. "I am so turned on right now."

Finn grunted. "Get a room."

Kurt grinned at his boyfriend and stood up, taking Blaine's hand. "Maybe we will."

* * *

><p><strong>So, this was definitely planned out with more of a Kurttany focus, but of course my OTP Klaine had to jump in and take over, and it turned into something completely different from the original idea I had. Damn these boys and the control they have in my head. <strong>


End file.
